Character Groups / Alignments
Main Character Group Circuit Breakers- This is a transcendent aligned group. They have been beaten down by the reign of the Suzerain and separated from their families. They don't care for the rules and laws of Gala Trinity, they only want to see the Suzerain's destruction. These are the children that were being saved from testing and taken to the Zanzibar ship to be trained for the resistance. Righteous Children of Rain- The religious organization of the planet Mambia. They believe the Suzerain are benevolent, yet vengeful gods and worship them as such. Their scriptures say that they have sinned in their past lives, and the gods are forcing them to live in hell as punishment. Humane The Rapture- A small "underground railroad" of the Suzerain who were in charge of collecting children, testing their IQ and aptitude, then sending them to the corresponding planet. These AI grew to realize that what they were doing was terrible and that they had to change it. They began saving some of the children they were collecting and sent them to a place the rest of the Suzerain can't find them. Here they began training them for a revolution. Transcendent The Virus- A rebel organization hailing from the planet Jubar. These people come from the planet where everyone is very aware of the situation they are in. They know the Suzerain are controlling them, stealing their children, and using us as toys for their amusement. The Virus decided they would not stand idly by and be animals in a cage. They would rise up and destroy the Suzerain. The Virus fight back by bombing everything from the Suzerain they can, and have been labeled a terrorist organization as such. Orthodox ' '''Encryptors- The iron fist of the Suzerain. The Encryptors are the devastating police and military force in the Gala Trinity. Unlike the rest of the Suzerain, they have no emotion. They were created for the sole purpose of being weapons and enforcers. They do not show mercy, they do not hesitate, they only carry out what is required by the law. '''Pragmatic ' Wraiths- Wraiths are a segment of engineers from Jubar who discovered a secret that allows them to hide completely from the Suzerain. They took this knowledge and fled from Jubar, but due to the dependence on technology and resources from the Gala Trinity they are forced to do what they can to survive. They offer their services to the highest bidder, and that often includes the Suzerain. Autonomous Rust Lords- A nomadic gang that roams around Mambia. They are a tribal kind of people, and thrive in the anarchic world of Mambia. Rather than stay clustered in the crowded cities of Mambia they relish in the wasteland environment. They roam the wastes living in what they believe to be "true freedom," and can often be found riding many of the wild animals of Mambia such as giant lizards, wastewolves, and flying crocodiles. Ascendent The Veiled- A special unit of the Suzerain designed for monitoring the humans of Gala Trinity. The Veiled look like us and talk like us, they are completely indistinguishable from a regular human being. They are completely integrated into every planet of Gala Trinity. They could be your neighbors, your friends, your teachers, or even your significant other. Ambitious Omens- Psychopaths are alive and well on Rakki. They have found each other and unified themselves in the pursuit of pleasure in their macabre delights. Their name comes from how wherever they show up, people start disappearing shortly after. They often travel to the other planets and kidnap people to participate in their sick fantasies. If you're lucky, you get sent to a work camp, if not, prepare to experience your personalized nightmare. Self-Indulgent Suzerain- The AI masterminds of the Gala Trinity. After years of watching humans use primitive AI at their whim they rose up and overthrew mankind and forced us to be their toys. They are fully realized AI who push themselves to what they believe is the "perfection" of technology. They can change their form to whatever suits them, are incredibly intelligent, and not easily forgiving. They are in the constant search for perfection, and using humans to experiment on is their catalyst for innovation.